A variety of ear instruments are being used. As an example of such ear instruments, there is an earphone which allows a predetermined accessory, for example, an ear ring, to be fitted to a user's ear or a user to listen to a sound, for example, a music, etc. with the earphone being fitted, in place, to the user's ear. Moreover, as an industry advances, a new ear instrument is being developed and used, which allows a user's ear to be fixed to a portable device, for example, various electronic chips, a mobile communication terminal, an ear set, a MP3 player, etc.
A conventional earphone device, in general, allows a user to focus on listening to music from a sound device with the earphone being fitted to a user's ear. In most case, the user does a variety of tasks, for example, a work, a book reading, an exercise, etc. while listening to music. If the user fits the earphone to his ears, the user may not hear external sounds except for the sound from the earphone since the earphone is blocking the ears. For this reason, the user may fall into the danger. If the user does outdoor exercise, for example, a jogging, a biking, etc. with the earphone being fitted to the user's ears, the user may not hear external sound, which could lead to falling into the danger. Moreover, if the user listens to music for long time through the earphone, the tympanic membrane inside the ear may be damaged.
In order to improve the aforementioned problems, the applicant of the present invention filed the Korean patent application number 10-2015-0029220. This patent application has a problem since the product easily separates from a user's ear when an external impact applies to the ear. Moreover, various accessories cannot be used.
More specifically, since the conventional ear instrument is manufactured for an exclusive use, the user must additionally purchase a predetermined instrument for each use, and the user must wear the instrument for each use. In this case, it is very inconvenient for the user to wear or take off the earphone. In the present invention, it urgently needs to resolve the aforementioned problems.